Wrong Couple
by Luky01
Summary: Ahora que sabe cuales son sus intenciones con ella, otro problema cae sobre Helia. Secuela de Paseos


**Todos sabéis que quiero decir con la letra negrita, pero por si acaso: Winx Club no es mío. Esta es una especie de secuela de "Paseos". Ocurre en una parte que no aparece en la serie, unos días después de la historia anteriormente dicha, en Magix. **

Ahora mismo tengo tres datos sobre mí mismo:

Uno: Estoy tumbado.

Dos: No estoy en mi alcoba.

Tres: Llevo una escayola en la mano derecha.

No entiendo muy bien dónde estoy, tampoco qué ha pasado o por qué estoy donde ahora mismo esté. Y una extraña vocecita en mí dice que no me apetece recordarlo. Ninguno de los tres datos anteriormente mencionados me ha ayudado mucho.

Miro a la ventana, subiendo mis pestañas por primera vez en el día. Pero un haz de luz atraviesa mis pupilas haciendo dilatarse. Como acto de reflejo, cierro los ojos. Suelto un leve gemido de molestia y me giro, tapando con mi brazo la zona anteriormente mencionada.

Mi vista se vuelve borrosa al sentarme. Parpadeo varias veces. Concentrándome un poco, noto que huele a perfume de mujer. Agudizo mi oído para escuchar carcajadas femeninas. Vuelvo a ver claramente. Reviso la habitación. Parece un enfermería. Enfermería de Alfea.

Oigo pasos acercándose a la puerta. Una chica entra con una bandeja de comida. Subo la mirada a su rostro y veo que es Flora.

Ver su cara me recordó muchas cosas. Recupero los recuerdos perdidos. Y sí, la extraña vocecita tenía razón; había algo que no quería recordar. Las imágenes van en mi mente una tras otra, como una sucesión de flashbacks. El olor a pan tostado y el rugido de mis tripas me devuelven a la realidad.

Mi novia coloca la superficie plana con platos en mi regazo. La ignoro y empiezo a comer. No sé cuanto tiempo he estado dormido, pero, por lo que dice mi estómago, más de un par de días.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunta preocupada. Sigo centrado en mi comida. La oigo suspirar.

-Helia, últimamente has estado muy raro... y sigo sin entender por qué.- Suelto el tenedor de golpe al escuchar sus últimas seis palabras. La miro con ojos llenos de furia. Se sobresalta un poco.

-¡¿Enserio crees que soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta?!- Le grito realmente enojado.

-No sé de que estás hablando.- Me dice levantándose de la camilla y gritando un poco.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo explicas entonces esto?- Dije mostrándole la venda. Me mira la herida y se tranquiliza lo suficiente como para no gritarme. ¿En serio cree ella que nací ayer?

Suspira de nuevo.- Helia, amarraste tus cuerdas lásers a Anagan y el salió corriendo. Te quemaste la mano por la velocidad a la que iba, él tiraba mucho del guante . Tomo un desvío e hizo que te dieses en la cabeza contra un muro. Quedaste inconsciente momentos después.- Me dijo. Mientras hablaba tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirada fija en frente y usaba un tono un tanto indiferente.

-A ese punto quería llegar. Anangan.- Le digo imitando su postura.

-¿Qué hay de él?- Me pregunta levantando la ceja.

Me golpeo la cara con mi mano. Error. Siento un dolor terrible en ella. Nota mental: Si tengo herida la mano derecha, golpear con la izquierda.

Mientras intento aliviar el dolor acariciándola. Noto que Flora pone la suya encima.

-Helia, no sé que te ha dado. Siempre que les intentamos derrotar, vas a por Anangan. Parece una rivalidad muy fuerte.

-Y quieres que él gane.-Le comento haciendo un puchero.

Me mira extrañada. Parece estar esperando a que comente algo.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo os miráis? Y siempre que luchamos comienza a coquetear contigo y...- me veo interrumpido por la voz de mi acompañante.

-... Y eres un paranoico- Me pone su sonrisa de "te he ganado".

Frunzo el ceño.- ¿Además me lo niegas?

-¡Qué no hay nada entre Anagan y yo!- Me grita.

Apoyo la cabeza en mi muñeca. Esta vez en la que tengo sana.

Había visto al mago ese cortejar a **mi **chica. Pero tampoco me extrañaba mucho. Todos los "viejos" del círculo negro se habían encariñado con una de las chicas. Ogron parecía divertirse cuando luchaba con Bloom. Gantlos y Stella eran los locos de la moda en cada grupo. Y eso por no hablar de Duman y mi hermana. Oh, dios, como odio esa especie de enlace entre ellos. Ahora que sé que la quiere para él... ¡ay, simplemente no lo puedo soportar! No quiero que mi cuñado fuese mi enemigo. Y estoy empezando a querer mandarlo a la hoguera después de la charla que tuvimos. Riven, Brandon y Sky todavía parecen no haber notado esto, pero yo sí, y voy a solucionarlo sobre todo con mis dos chicas. ¡Pero si les pudiera arrancar la cabeza a todos, sin duda lo haría!

Vuelvo a la realidad con una mano posándose en mi hombro y un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo prometo Helia, eres el único para mí.

Suspiré, dejando de lado las estupideces que me tenían preocupado. Le di un beso en los labios y luego se fue, creo que tenía que ir a clases.

Observo una especie de rata caminar de un lado a otro y luego trepar a mi camilla. Miro el color.

Rosa oscuro. Experimenta una metamorfosis, y a mí, no me extraña.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Bien. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a advertirte de algo.

- ¿Y de qué me quieres advertir, Duman?

- Anangan va detrás de Flora.

-Dime algo que no sepa...- Apoyé la cabeza en la palma de mi mano... sí, de la mano lastimada. El karma no estaba de mi parte.

-Y si él va a por Flora, ¿por qué yo no puedo...?- Me intenta mandar una indirecta.

-No.- Le respondo tajante. Pero parece que no se va a rendir y vuelve a la carga.

-Te juro que la trataré bien, será como...-Una vez más no le dejo concluir.

-Lee mis labios.- Le digo para después gesticular un perfecto "No". Esta vez, sí parece entenderlo.

-Está bien, venía a ver si querías poder, pero ahora...- Intenta que yo termine su frase.

Sigo interesado por eso de hacer magia. Pero dar a mi hermana es un precio demasiado alto que no puedo pagar. ¿Y si la daña? ¿Y si solo quiere jugar con ella? ¿Y si la abandona? Mi mente esta llena de preguntas que empiezan de esa manera... Estuve tres días tomando medicamentos calmantes después de que Musa y Riven fuesen pareja oficial. Mi mejor amigo/compañero se convirtió en mi enemigo/cuñado. Y si eso era solo con Riven...con Duman, sin lugar a dudas, tendría que visitar a un psicólogo.

-Ahora te puedes ir...-En cierto modo, hice lo que él quería; terminé la oración.

-Esta bien... pero luego no te quejes de lo que ocurra...- Le observé convertirse en una niña y salir de allí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró me permití el lujo de relajarme en mi día sin escuela. Revisé las palabras de Duman. Un momento, ¿le he dejado ir? ¡Qué he echo!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me dirijo dirección mi taquilla. No puedo evitar pensar en mi hermano. ¡Es tan increíblemente celoso! Se lo tiene bien empleado.

Notó que una de mis coletas cortas se empieza a desatar. La deshago y me cojo el pelo para volver a ponérmela.

-¿Sabes? Podría hacer eso yo.- Oigo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

-¿Quién eres?- Sé que suena descortés, pero no la conozco de nada.

- Ah... eh, soy una estudiante de intercambio. Mi nombre es Dina.- Esa tal Dina me recuerda a alguien...

-Yo soy Musa.- Le digo tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Te gustaría venir al lago?- Me pregunta.

-Vale.

Caminamos un rato en silencio. Me para frente al estanque de agua cristalina y miro mi reflejo. En ese momento me doy cuenta de algo. Traidora. ¿O debería decir traidor?

-¿Con que Dina, eh? Puedes dejar de fingir, Duman, nadie te ve.- Le observo cambiar a su aspecto original. Siempre me quedaba fascinada con eso. Es algo ente extraño y difícil. No conseguiría definirlo.

- Me pillaste, animalillo.- Me dice con su sonrisa torcida.

Él y yo habíamos estado encontrándonos desde hace más o menos un mes. No se lo he contado a nadie. Imaginaréis por que... Helia es un sobreprotector. Hace unos dos años no me dejaba usar el cuchillo sin supervisión. Sí, es cierto. Y eso por no hablar de Riven. Una vez quedé un día con Brandon sin decírselo antes. Estuvo una semana sin dirigirme palabra.

Había llegado a conocer mas de este chico tan extraño. En el fondo era un adolescente necesitado de cariño y compasión. Siempre me llamaba "animalillo". No entiendo el por qué de ese apodo. Pero no me quejo. Me gusta, de hecho. También llegue a conocer un poco más de él. Sin entrar en muchos detalles, me resulta un hombre interesante...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto intentando disipar mis pensamientos.

-Vine a ver a tu hermano... con lo que le hizo Anagan, lo consideré un detalle.

-¿Le trajiste flores?- Le digo arqueando las cejas y con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Que graciosa...- Me dice dándose la vuelta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esta chica me tiene desarmado por completo. Ella es tan... distinta. Es decir, he salido con muchas chicas en mi larga y casi eterna vida. A todas, lo único que le importaban era la tarjeta de crédito. Musa era distinta. Totalmente. Ella era una mujer. O una adolescente. Una mujer atrapada en un cuerpo de adolescente.

No sabría como definirla... la quiero para mí.

Pero en medio esta ese estúpido Riven. Ese imbécil de pacotilla... ¡Se atreve a tocarte, besarte! No sé por que le cree cuando le dice que la quiere. ¡Hasta un niño de tres años sabría que es mentira! Pero no... tú sigues con él. Pero mi realidad me deprime un poco, pues sé que el día que te rompa el corazón ese maniaco, vendrás corriendo hacia mí... y entonces seré yo el que reconstruya ese órgano vital, la cual muchos juran que yo no tengo. Pero cuando vuelva a estar como antes, voy a ser yo su dueño.

"Y no me lo vas a negar...". Pienso mientras la observo meter los pies en el lago y señalar un sitio a su lado. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada era una verdadera tortura. Sigo metido en mi mente hasta que noto un leve peso en mi mano. Giró la cabeza hacia abajo y veo la de Musa sobre la mía. Sus ojos zafiro se encuentran con los míos. Era la peor, y a la vez, la mejor magia existente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poco sabían esta hada de la música y este mago, pues detrás de ellos, entre árboles, había una pareja parecida, observándoles, cuyos nombres eran Anagan y Flora.

**¿Y bien? Sé que no es tan buena como "Paseos", pero algo es algo.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a Cereza Prohibida, Cerisier M y al comentario anónimo, a ellos le dedico esta secuela, ¡me alegró mucho que os guste! **

**También doy mil y una gracias a todos los lectores, y sin más nada que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
